Teenage Dream
by shinelikegold
Summary: It's about Hermione and Ron's relationship basically. It's got DH and stuff :D hope this is ok. Songfic of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.


Teenage Dream

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down..._

Hermione awoke early on a bitter Sunday morning, and was ready to make her way down to the kitchen of the Burrow, where she knew a chirpy Mrs Weasley would be fussing around. Hermione slotted her feet into her slippers and was about to descended the stairs to the kitchen when she walked directly into a very tired looking Ron.

"Oh, er, morning..." Hermione muttered, trying not to look directly at Ron.

"Morning... what's up?" Ron asked, looking at her half amused.

"N-nothing-" she stuttered, trying to walk away from Ron but tripping over something hard in the process. "Damn the twins!"

Ron chuckled, and pulled her up. "It's because your not wearing foundation and all that weird stuff isn't it?"

Hermione growled but nodded, turning to look at him. Ron looked at her for a moment, taking in everything then smiled brightly.

"You're pretty without makeup on anyway!" Ron grinned and jumped down the stairs merrily.

Hermione stood still for a moment, taking in what he had just said...

_Before you met me I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine  
Valentine..._

"Morning, Brainbox and Hero Harry." Ron chuckled at Hermione's usual grouchy look.

"Morning Redhead Ron." Harry grinned.

"You know, the things we do actually are quite funny," Ron smirked as Hermione scowled. "Hermione doesn't approve of her title, though."

"She's in a mood because It's Valentine's Day." Harry smiled softly.

"I'm not in a mood!" Hermione hissed. "I just find it such a pointless day!"

"No, It's because you saw Me and Ginny giving each other gifts and kisses," Harry looked at Ron's expression and frowned. "Ron, seriously, she's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I know..." Ron shuddered slightly but smiled. "Look, Hermione, If you want a gift, I'll get you one, yeah?"

Hermione didn't answer, but her expression softened slightly, giving Ron the indication that he was allowed to do so.

"So we have a deal, every year I'll get you something and you can get me something, ok?"

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded.

"Deal."_  
_  
_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever..._

Ron gripped tightly to Hermione's waist and hand, an unmistakeable anger frozen onto his face.

"Ronald, It's the first time I've seen Viktor since the Yule Ball!" Hermione said softly, though that didn't make Ron's expression change at all.

"You still speak to him though," Ron growled. "Then Phlegm decides to invite him to her wedding- Yes I called her Phlegm!"

Hermione and Ron fell silent for a moment, dancing in time to the beat. They had been having this arguement for over an hour now, due to Krum's apperance at Bill and Fleur's wedding, much to Ron's disapproval.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for moaning," Ron sighed, pulling her closer. "We don't need this at the moment, not with what's happening."

"I know, Ronald, but let's not speak about that here..." Hermione whispered, indicating the people around them.

"Ok, let's just dance and enjoy ourselves, we only live once!" Ron smiled, but the clear worry in his eyes proved that he wasn't enjoying himself at all.

"Yet you'll always remain young, you never grow up!" Hermione laughed.

"Ah, neither do you, you still have your strops like a five year old!" Ron grinned.

"Shut up and dance, Ron." Hermione smiled.

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.  
_  
_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back._

Hermione stared at the rotting ceiling in Grimmauld Place, her heart still hammering from the incident at the wedding and the cafe. The light's were starting to dim outside, and the sky was growing gradually lighter, yet every minute felt like an hour. She hadn't slept at all, her mind raced with memories and thought's that she didn't want to think of but were impossible to blank.

Harry, Ron and herself had ran away from the people they loved, she knew that they did the right thing, yet it was impossible to rid the emotion of guilt that was taking over. Hermione turned to look at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, then to Ron, who looked troubled even in his sleep. As much as she wanted this to be a dream and that she was going to wake up in the Burrow, Ginny beaming down at her, She wasn't going to turn back now, they needed her just as much as she needed them.

Hermione felt her heart stop as Ron's eyes flickered open and he looked deeply into her's. He smiled weakly, the same expression he wore at the wedding appearing once again, and slowly slipped his hand into her's and closed his eyes once more.

She lay statue-like, her hand in his, and knew the truth. This was reality, there was no mistaking it. The three of them could have died, but they escaped. Could they chance another escape?

She wasn't going back now, whatever the case.

_I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back._

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back.

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Hermione sat in silence for a moment, then got up and turned off the radio. She smiled softly and sunk back into her chair, memories flooding back to her.

As the clock struck midnight, Hermione was sound asleep with her photo album open on her's and Ron's wedding day.

**A/N - hope that was ok for you all :] I just listened to it on the radio, and I thought 'Oh m gee, this song is perfect.' So i wrote this! I haven't updated in ages like, but who cares. You may have noticed that I removed 'Beneath The Mask' - I just couldn't be bothered much longer with it. **

**Please review :] xxx**__


End file.
